


my favourite "what if", my best "i'll never know"

by M_I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_I/pseuds/M_I
Summary: "Kei, do you really have to stay?""Do you really have to go?"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 21





	my favourite "what if", my best "i'll never know"

**Author's Note:**

> title is from fourth of july by fall out boy
> 
> here's my guess on what kuroo would be like after the time skip!!

Karasuno is a formidable team.

Everyone knew that, but if there's something the third years learned throughout their volleyball career, it's that even the strong fall down in the end.

Tsukishima, at this point, had fully committed his heart to playing volleyball.

It was no longer just a game, just a club.

It meant the world to him.

He knew that the moment he scored a block against Ushijima. He wanted this. He wanted to go further.

Still, the time came for the his last game in high school. He knew that their opponents were strong, but he didn't dare back out. Not when he knew that they had a chance.

And they did, winning one set out of three against Itachiyama. Everyone was in top condition, Tsukishima even being able to kill more than four spikes even one from the ace of the team! 

When they lost, he didn't cry. He never did.

The first thing he did as soon as the referee blew the whistle was search through the spectators for the one and only person that could make him feel things he's never felt before.

Everyone was cheering, laughing, crying, but he didn't care. When he finds that familiar bedhead in the sea of people, his vision focuses on him. Kuroo.

Kuroo only sends him a small, sad smile. Tsukishima knows what it means and honestly feels sadder about it than his team's loss.

They meet again at the entrance of the building and Tsukishima helps Kuroo carry his bags. The latter smiles and pulls Tsukishima's head down to press a soft kiss on his forehead. 

They walk side by side in silence, trying to enjoy their last moments together.

"Kei, do you really have to stay?" Kuroo asks, a hint of hope in his glassy eyes.

Tsukishima, without missing a beat, asks, "Do you really have to go?"

Kuroo laughs and heaves a sigh, turning to look up at the vibrant sunset that even a color-blind man would watch in wonder. It was simply such a beautiful sky for such a sad day.

"Just... just think of it as me going on an adventure. I'll go everywhere and discover lots of things. I'd be happier if you were with me, but I know that you won't be happy." Kuroo looks at him and smiles.

 _It's not that I won't be happy,_ Tsukishima wants to say, but that would only make things more painful for both of them.

Tsukishima smiles back. "Why'd you have to be a genius of all things?" Kuroo chuckles. "Seriously, there's no need for a major coup if it meant that you'd leave me to go to the States."

Stopping in his tracks, Tsukishima bows his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he was absolutely terrified of what they would turn out to be in the future. Would they be strong enough to handle a long distance relationship? Would they break up?

Kuroo puts down all the bags and takes both of Tsukishima's hands, kissing them. "I'll always think of you. I'll always, always love you, alright?"

Tsukishima forces a snicker, wiping the tears in his eyes. "That's so cheesy." He squeezes Kuroo's hands. "Me too."

They continue walking and they talk about all kinds of things, forgetting about all the sadness even just for a moment. Before they part, Kuroo pulls Tsukishima close one last time and they pour out all of their emotions into one short and sweet kiss.

"See you soon, Kei."  
"I'll be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> kurotsuki isn't one of my favourite ships, but i absolutely love their chemistry! they're also kind of easy to write about, i think? haha
> 
> feel free to scream at me on twt @redahlia_


End file.
